


Seeking Company

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small scene that I wish had been in the game.





	Seeking Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt post, _gesture_ , at drabble_zone on Dreamwidth.

"So I've sought asylum in this corner of the room. Where I won't accidentally insult someone."

Maxwell watches Riley as she glances around them, her dark eyes keenly assessing the scattered diplomats. The edges of her mouth seemed to say that the situation amused her. He knew then why Hana had fallen in love with her.

It was easy to be in love with the spunky New York flower that he plucked out of obscurity and thrust into the heart of Cordonian politics.

"I think I'll join you, Max," she says softly, moving to lean against the wall beside him.


End file.
